


Christmas with the seeds

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: Bruh this took me so long to think of that my mom asked me how much coffee I drank todayEnjoy :)P.s if you read this first and not the other one I'm working on then you might not know deputy moores name is marina Moore
Relationships: John Seed/ Deputy
Kudos: 4





	Christmas with the seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh this took me so long to think of that my mom asked me how much coffee I drank today
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.s if you read this first and not the other one I'm working on then you might not know deputy moores name is marina Moore

It was Christmas morning and john and the deputy had just woke up to Joseph, Faith, and Jacob at the door.  
They got ready and went downstairs to open the door.  
"Hey john, deputy"  
"Hey Jacob,Joseph,faith"  
"Come in guys"  
"Faith follow me to the kitchen and we'll get the food prepared" faith followed they deputy and the boys sat down in the living room. "Jesus john. Don't you think you decorated a little bit to much" "wasn't me it's marina"  
"She like Christmas a little to much" Joseph chimed in. "Jacob she likes decorating on Christmas because today Christ was born"  
"Joseph not with this shit right now I wanna enjoy my day without being preached to"  
"All three of you if I hear more bullshit about my decorations then I'm coming in there and beating your asses"  
Jacob snickered while Joseph had a look of disapproval on his face. 

In the kitchen

"Faith we are making a pumpkin spice pie get me th-" deputy heard a car approach  
She recognized the car and it was Mary May of falls end.  
Knock knock  
"Yes?"  
"Is Moore here we made her some non watery Mac and cheese"  
"That was one time"  
"Yeah? We will never forgive you for it"  
Faith came to the door to take the Mac and cheese  
"Thank you Mary we will eat this with dinner"  
"Ok tell dep I said hi would ya?"  
"Of course" "Thanks" "Faith have you seen my olive oil?!" "I saw it on the table" ".....I'm not putting bliss oil in it" "Ok ok I have it in my hand along with this Mac and cheese" Back in the living room. "Ok the ham is in the oven" "Now shall we open our presents" Everyone nodded....then came a huge bear in the front window with a cheese burger collar on it. "YES! Cheeseburger came and visited" Deputy went upstairs and put a pair of her black leggings on and when outside to see cheeseburger. She came back inside and sat next to john, head resting on his shoulder "Ok now we can open presents!" Later that evening "Hams done!" Everyone ate and stuck around for awhile having the time of their life But it didn't last as the clock struck 11:00 and everyone went home John and the deputy stayed awake until 1:00 to play cards against humanity and afterwards they went to bed


End file.
